1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new liquid composition, a method for producing this composition and the use of this composition as rehydration drink.
2.Description of the Related Art
There are a number of liquid compositions or diluted mixtures on the market by the name of "Activity Drinks", "Sports Drinks" or "Nutrient Drinks" which intend to solve problems with respect to the loss of sugars, electrolytes, vitamins, minerals, amino acids, and other important nutrients due to sweating.
These drinks, however, show concentrations of electrolytes, kinds of sugars, and osmotic characteristics which are not sufficient to be totally effective in replacing the tremendous sweat losses incurred e.g. by chronically ill patients, strenuous physical activity, or the harsh conditions of tropical or desert environment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,527 describes a similar intent but discloses only the use of choline.
Several groups of people, including factory and farm workers and athletes can lose one to two-liters of sweat per hour with heavy clothing. Chronically ill patients or patients who rely on others to care for them may lose more fluid than what they consume. Newcomers to the desert, with clothing and heavy packs, can lose up to four liters per hour.
There are a number of serious symptoms of heat exhaustion which may develop as one loses from as little as one liter to as much as four liters or more of sweat. These symptoms include e.g. vertigo/dizziness, lightheadedness, fatigue and muscle cramps. Most of the symptoms are obvious to the individual, but sometimes lightheadedness is not, because a lightheaded individual is unable to think or act appropriately.
Thus, most of these people lose sweat which contains not only water, but more importantly, sugars, electrolytes, vitamins, minerals, amino acids, and other important nutrients. Each of these are vital for proper cellular function, including brain function.
Drinking water alone will not replace the vital nutrients and will also cause stomach cramps because of the difference of the osmotic properties of water on the one hand and stomach fluids on the other hand, and because it requires time for the body to assimilate the water.
The use of salt tablets is not recommended because the excess sodium withdraws water or suppresses more of the other vital electrolytes from the body.